


Winter Crystals

by Moon Princess Serena (Penguinplushie)



Series: Shadows of the Past [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinplushie/pseuds/Moon%20Princess%20Serena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth Side Story in my Shadows of the Past Series.</p><p>Work Originally Written/Completed 2002</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Crystals

A young boy sat deep in thought not noticing the travelers who passed by. His black hair shined in the warm sunlight, his opaque eyes watched the dirt move in the traffic.

"Wufei!" a young female voice called out grabbing his attention.

"Mariemeia what do you want?" the black haired youth snapped at the girl younger then himself. Her soft blue eyes watching him curiously while the wind kicked at her short red hair.

"Mother told me to come get you for dinner. You're so weird. A weak scholar unlike everyone else in the village," she replied hotly.

"Shut up!" Wufei jumped down and chased after her small frame.

"Ha! All the other eight year old boys are fighting and what are you doing, you're out thinking and reading books," she called over her shoulder as their small cottage outside of the village appeared.

She hurried inside knowing her older brother was right behind her. Running over to their mother she grabbed her leg and hid behind it with a smirk.

"Wufei leave your sister alone!" his mother reprimanded.

"She started it."

"Wufei, sit down dinner is ready."

"Yes mother," Wufei said bowing his head then taking a seat at the table.

"And you don't pick on him, now sit down," his mother turned to Mariemeia. She sat down opposite her brother, her smile fading a bit. They ate dinner in silence.

"Mother may I be excused to play with the other girls?" Mariemeia asked sweetly.

"Yes you may go."

"Do you want to come to brother?" She laughed then ran from the house to find her friends.

"I'm going to my room," Wufei said getting up and heading upstairs.

"Everyday it's the same isn't it?" his mother asked the empty room.

~*~ 2 Years Later ~*~

Jumping down from his spot Wufei made his way back home, surprised Mariemeia hadn't come to get him. Coming closer to the cottage he thought he had heard something from inside. 'Probably just Mariemeia doing something in my room.' Wufei approached the backdoor quietly wanting to surprised his nosy sister. Stepping into his home, to large arms encircled him before the door even shut. His small body was lifted off the floor and his captor carried him into the other room.

"Wufei!" his mother cried trying to fight off a large man.

"Mother!" He called back trying to kick his way free. Then he saw his sister being held captive by another man. "Leave us alone!"

"Oh look, I thought you were just some pansy must have heard wrong," a deep voice to his left spoke. Wufei looked over to see a man standing watching everything.

The man stood tall enough that he could easily touch the ceiling. He had short brown hair and hard green eyes. His large hands reached out grabbing Wufei's struggling arm and threw him face down on the table.

"Stop, leave my children out of this!" his mother's voice cried. The large hands fell upon Wufei's covered back. Wufei struggled to get away but those hands held him in place. "Stop it!"

"Shut her up!" his voice called over her screams. They died almost instantly as a cloth was shoved in her mouth.

"Mother!" Wufei struggled harder.

"I'm going to teach you something," the man said hsi voice directed at the struggling woman. Moments later he felt his pants being ripped from his body. He shook violently for fear of what was going to happen to him. "Hold him there."

Wufei felt a pair of hands pin his shoulders to the table. He kicked his legs and felt warm skin against his bare feet. The large hands returned gripping his waist hard. His legs were spread around two hairy thighs. Looking over Wufei saw his mother's struggling as her face was soaked in fallen tears. Suddenly something wet and warm pressed against his skin but before he could even think to identify it a searing hot pain shot through his body as he felt like he was being ripped in half. His voice filled the room in a high pitched whale as tears streamed from his eyes. He felt like his insides were being ripped apart as the force increased. He tried to crawl away but those strong hands held him in place. Looking over he saw his mother finally break free and rush toward him. As he laid there the pain consuming him a warm liquid spread across his face. His eyes watched in bleary horror as they cut her down. As the man behind him continued he heard his sister's scream, looking toward the voice he hazily watched her being violated then murdered, her blood joining his mothers.

His mind retreated pulling him into a dark, warm void free of everything. Everything was gone but warmth. No pain, no sadness, nothing but warmth like his mothers. He wasn't sure when the attack had really ended as he finally fell into unconsciousness.

 

Opening his eyes slowly the ceiling looked unfamiliar to him. His body hurt all over as he tried to move.

"Hey calm down," a soft warm female voice told him. "You've been through a lot. Rest now."

Wufei closed his eyes falling asleep almost instantly.

~*~ 3 Years Later ~*~

Wufei sat in one of the chairs almost perfectly still, only moving to prove he was breathing. He had been taken in by one of his mother's friends, no one around him spoke of the incident that left him an orphan.

"Wufei will you help me to make dinner?" a female voice asked.

"Yes ma'am," he replied getting to his feet.

"Don't call me that, you make me feel old." She laughed as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay I was only kidding with you."

"Oh."

"Stop being so serious all the time. So how is the reading coming?"

"Fine."

After dinner Wufei returned to a room that looked nothing like him. Laying down he fell asleep quickly, the nightmares coming just as fast. He awake in the middle of the night his body covered in a cold sweat. 'No, no more. I don't want to remember. I will not lose control.'

The next morning Wufei was up early but instead of picking up on if his many books he went to the village blacksmith. Using some of his money he ordered something special. He didn't have to wait long for he was the first customer of the morning.  
"All right boy, here is what you requested," the large man said handing Wufei a long covered object. Instead of going into the house he went to the back. Pulling the strong bronze handle he unsheathed a long razor sharp sword. Setting the sheath down on the ground he took the handle in both hands holding it away from him at an angle. Cutting down the force ripped it from his unprepared hands, be he remained silent.

~*~ 4 Years Later ~*~

The long sword cut through the air in a fluid arc as the yielder brought it down hard. Over the past four years Wufei taught himself how to yield the sword but he also fought with it, learning how to overpower his opponents in battle even if they were much bigger then him. Many skilled masters fought him, teaching him what he wanted to learn. He beat some of them in the first fight but others took one or two more before he bested them.

The sword came down again cutting into a thick upright log. The chipped metal cut deep gashes. His mind worked as hard as his sword. 'I will...' Slice. 'Never.' Slice. 'Never.' Slice. 'Never.' Slice. 'Lose control again.' The log was cut in half.

He had left the village for some time, heading for the marketplace. Going to the marketplace he watched the people. As he walked down a nearly empty street he heard a scream from a nearby alleyway. Running over his eyes fell upon a woman who was fighting with a man. Suddenly she pushed him to the ground, dominating and overpowering him. Wufei bumped into a container alerting them to his presence. The man ran down the alley while the woman stood looking at him a moment then turned to leave.

"Could you teach me how you did that?" he asked her his voice sure.

"Honey..." her voice was low.

"I'll pay you."

"Oh all right. Come with me."

She had taught him everything she knew of dominating those bigger or smaller then yourself in bed. Wufei was a quick study and picked it up easily. Now he knew he would never lose control again. He could dominate anyone with his strength and knowledge. He returned home completely different from the bookworm he used to be. 'Mariemeia would be proud.'

"Wufei! I'm talking to you!"

"Huh?" Wufei asked stopping his exercise.

"God were you off in dreamland? The Old One wishes to speak with you."

Wufei sheathed his sword and left the area he had setup to train himself at. Walking through the village he stopped outside a small hut. He knocked gently unsure of why he was being called to meet the Old One.

"Come in Wufei," an older female voice called. Wufei stepped into the darkened hut his eyes adjusting quickly. An older woman sat on a small stool near the one window. Her long blonde hair falling to the floor in a shower, he eyes a dull blue as the wrinkles around them bunched and loosened. Her hands, small and frail, sat in her lap folded together. Her dull eyes watched him closely as he stood his hand over his sword hilt.

"Ah Wufei you have come," her tired old voice spoke softly.

"I have come as you requested," Wufei replied staring back at her.

"Wufei your father has left you a great task," she said gently.

"My father?"

"Yes your father, he had left you something important."

"Important?"

"Is there an echo in here?" Wufei looked at her a moment surprised by the question and humor behind it. "It had passed through your family from the beginning of time. Your father had left it to you upon his death. You are the Winter Dragon, it is your job to lead the chosen five who carry a great weight upon them."

"Winter Dragon? Lead the chosen five?"

"Yes, I can't tell you anymore then that, the rest you must learn on your own. You must go now, leave for the land beyond the valley."

"Yes, Old One," he spoke before bowing and turning to leave.

"Wufei, be careful of your emotions," she called stopping him.

"What?"

"Go now child."

Wufei left the small hut going to his borrowed home he packed his bag ignoring all the questions that were being asked. Leaving he was silent, not even giving his thanks.

Leaving his village he headed out for the land beyond the valley. Entering a town about a week in to his travels he was stopping to get supplies when he spotted short brown hair. Following it inside the nearby pub he saw the green eyes that are forever burned in his memory. Sitting down he watched the man drink and talk.

As night fell the man left the pub being followed. Entering a dark alley Wufei drew his sword. Moving quickly he confronted the demon that had destroy his life. Just before he brought his sword down the demon seemed to recognize him. He brought it down in a hard even stroke that cut the demon from chest to stomach. The man fell forward his blood splattering the walls and ground. He lay dieing in a pile of his own blood. The death was not quick. It took several minutes for death to finally claim his soul. Wufei left the alley knowing he had killed the demon that destroyed lives.

The next morning he gathered his needed supplies and left the town knowing his journey had just begun and the end would only come in the land beyond the valley.

~Owari~


End file.
